Saints of Satan
by Shadow63
Summary: She thought it was a nightmare, but when she woke she realised that her nightmare was reality and that she was trapped in a war of a Genocide against all humans. Horror, Gore and a lil' bit o' romance. Sequel Out Now. Bride of Satan
1. Prologue

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I K.P. Phelps here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: It started out like a bad dream, but soon she found herself screaming for salvation she was in the middle of genocide on the entire human race.

_**Saint of Satan**_

_**Prologue**_

Dear Diary,

You ever have one of those days where nothing seems to go right? Well, I'm having one of those days! First off I woke up with my period! Yeah, cramps! Then on my way to school I ran into that idiot Darien. He called me Meatball Head and laughed as I stormed away swearing at him telling him that today was not a day to fuck with me. Jeeze, you'd think he'd leave me alone after how many times I've told him I hated him. Because of him I was late for school AGAIN!

But then again…he did seem quite surprised to see me swearing at him then run away giving him the finger. TeeHee! It was so funny, but that's not the half of it. We had a pop quiz in math, my worst subject, Rei and I fought, **_again_**! But then the strangest thing happened.

I was on my way home from school and I heard a loud noise, I turned and there was a large group of motorcyclists behind me. I was intrigued at first but then when they started to follow me, I became a little creeped out and decided to take a detour through the park. But the part that is scaring me the most is that I've heard motorcycles go past my house now at least five times in the past half hour. It's so weird.

But hey listen diary, I have to go feed Luna, do my homework then take a shower and go to bed. Good night Diary!

Love always,

Serena Tsukino


	2. Chapter One

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I K.P. Phelps here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: It started out like a bad dream, but soon she found herself screaming for salvation she was in the middle of genocide on the entire human race.

I probably owe all of you an explanation right? Well, this is based off of a dream I had. And the fact is, I've never seen the devil's rejects, Saw, or Hostile. I want to, but I haven't and what scares me is that a lot of this sounds like what I've heard. But to get to the point, this is a horror fiction, and to lighten what I saw, I'm adding a touch of romance. So hang in with me.

**_Saints of Satan_**

_**Chapter One**_

The walls shook with the loud, defining roar of motors making Serena wake with a start. What was going on? Luna scratched at the door wanting out, and Serena obliged by opening the door. At that moment, she wished she hadn't. With a loud thud and a sickening splat a large burly man wearing nothing but leather, spikes and chains from head to toe flattened Luna making her blood and guts fly everywhere splattering the wall, Serena, the man, and even into Serena's open mouth. Screaming Serena ran back into her room and closed the door locking it.

She began to rock back and forth then noticed the coppery taste of blood in her mouth and spitting into her hand she saw part of Luna's skull and brain in her hand. Screaming again Serena wept and then retched all over her bubblegum pink carpet.

The door was beginning to give to the force of the men on the other side and Serena ran into the corner of her room screaming a crying. The door finally gave and a group of five men came into her room and with the look of hell on their faces clubbed her across the head knocking her unconscious.


	3. Chapter Two

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I K.P. Phelps here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: It started out like a bad dream, but soon she found herself screaming for salvation she was in the middle of genocide on the entire human race.

Hey Yall! I'm not trying to rag on bikers with this. This is just a dream I had that I'm putting down as a ff is all. I love bikers! They're so cute and burly!

**_Saints of Satan_**

**_Chapter Two_**

"Wake up lovely." Serena heard the voice over and over again drawing her into the world around her. She rolled over and placed her hands on her stomach and retched as she smelled the decay around her.

The voice laughed sadistically "Smell the fresh air of decay lovely and get used to it. You're in your new home now."

Serena gagged again then hefted herself up on her knees wobbling at the same time opening her eyes slowly. She looked around her surrounding while wiping her mouth off. It was dark, dank and smelled like a decomposing human corpse. She fell back on her rear and ran a shaky hand through her hair.

She looked down at her pale pink pajamas and saw it stained with a dark reddish brown liquid with chunks of pink in it, then she remembered…Luna. With fear reinstated in her she began to scream again crying.

"Mom! Dad! Sammy! Where are you guys! Where am I!" curling her knees to her chest she rocked back and forth screaming and crying "I want my mommy! Where the hell am I?"

A tall man with a paintball mask covering his face walked into the room, his shaggy blonde hair spilled over the front of he mask and curled over the collar of his black button up shirt that hung open over a bunch of belts that covered him from waist to neck a pair of tight leather pants clung to his legs and disappeared into a pair of thigh high leather boots. "Stop screaming! For the love of God woman stop your hollering!" He kneeled in front of her setting down a tray of food, water and clothes on the ground then grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Shut the hell up woman!"

Serena shut up and stared at him shaking violently. Her cerulean blue eyes were wide with terror her pouty bubblegum pink lips were shaking with fear while tears streamed down her cheeks. "Where the hell am I?" She asked him with more courage then she felt.

"La maison de Satan." He said balancing on his toes cocking his head to the side. "here is some food to eat, water to drink and clean yourself up with and some clothes to change into…cat guts isn't really your look sweet." He ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair and stood up.

"What's you name?"

He turned back around to look at her. Just when Serena was sure that he wasn't going to tell her he spoke "Andrew, you can just call me Andrew princess." With that he turned and left her.

Serena chewed her bottom lip and looked around again. Serena thought back to French class and gasped La maison de Satan meant The house of Satan. She had been kidnapped by Hell's Army! She remembered the news reports of a biker gang called Hell's Army, they would go through towns and pillage, killing everyone in their path, no one had ever been spared. They were more into genocide, not taking prisoners. So why was she different?

Serena crawled over to the clothes and looked through them, did they recruit? Were they trying to get her as a member of their gang? What the hell was going on? And who was the Andrew guy?


	4. Chapter Three

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I K.P. Phelps here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: It started out like a bad dream, but soon she found herself screaming for salvation she was in the middle of genocide on the entire human race.

**_Saints of Satan_**

**_Chapter Three_**

Slowly the door creaked open and Serena looked up to see Andrew's head pop in. "I see you're dressed. Good, come with me princess."

Serena stood up and walked out into the main hall dressed in the clothes they had given her which didn't caver up much; it was only a plastic see-through shirt with a shear, black, long sleeved under shirt and a black plastic mini skirt with thigh high boots. "Where are we going Andrew?" she asked falling in step behind him.

"To see the leader, he seems to have a keen eye for you princess." Andrew opened up a large metal door and let Serena enter first. Glancing around she noticed that there wasn't much giving away their location, it seemed to be only metal and stone walls with a concrete floor. It looked like a warehouse but she knew it wasn't, the cops would have found it.

"Bonjour le petit." a man sitting at the back of the room said as he sat on a large metal chair. He was bare from the waist up except for goggles and bandana covering his face, and his short spiky blue hair. And from the waist down her wore basically the same thing as Andrew. "J'espère que vous aimez votre maison" I hope that you like your home.

Serena snorted and walked forward with Andrew right behind her. "Je le déteste." I hate it "en fait… Je vous déteste." In fact…I hate you. "Et je ne vous connais pas même !" And I don't even know you!

"Vous êtes brut mon petit lapin." You are mean my small rabbit. The man said with a false pout smiling.

Serena sneered at him and crossed her arms "Parlerez-vous anglais ?"

The man laughed and nodded "For you my little bunny, I will speak english. I assume you wish to know why you are here, plan and simple. I do not know, Bund saw you and wished to bring you here. But I am not a cruel man ma petit, so I assigned Andrew to take care of you. He still has a slightly bleeding heart. Enough to care that small women like you are taken care of." He flashed her a crooked grin and let his eyes scan her body.

Serena snarled at him and placed her hands on her hips "Thank you for Andrew. But the matter at hand is, that I am only seventeen ass wipe! You kidnapped a minor, and murdered her family, what makes you think I will stay here with you?"

"Bund wanted you to warm his bed ma petit…if you do not behave, I will let you warm his bed." With a wicked grin and a flick of his wrist he dismissed her and Andrew.

"Princess, I wouldn't be pissing Czar off. He's a powerful man, ruthless to boot. I am a bleeding heart in comparison to the rest of these assholes." Andrew stated while opening Serena's door. He grabbed her shoulder "If I were you princess, I would find a protector amongst these heathens."


	5. Chapter Four

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I K.P. Phelps here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: It started out like a bad dream, but soon she found herself screaming for salvation she was in the middle of genocide on the entire human race.

**_Saints of Satan_**

**_Chapter Four_**

Serena groaned slightly and rolled over on the hard stone floor and slowly opened her eyes. "Huh? Wha…?"

She looked around and swore, "it wasn't a dream…" Serena whimpered and curled up in a ball sitting facing the door rocking and began sobbing.

Rei, Mina, Lita and Amy all sat huddled together in the rain staring up at the charred remains of the Tsukino residence tears streaming down their faces. "Serena!" Mina yelled as the cops, EMT's and firefighters went through the house.

"Miss, they only found one person in there with an XX chromosome and that would be Ikuko Tsukino." One of the police officers said wrapping a blanket around the crying teens.

"But then, where is Serena?" Rei asked pleadingly still staring up at where Serena's window had been.

"We're not sure…we only know that she wasn't in there. We won't know for a while…"

"Not sure? NOT SURE! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT SURE? A SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL IS MISSING FROM A MASSACRE AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL SHE IS? YOU SHIT HEADS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TOKYO'S FINEST!" The normally passive Amy screeched as she fell to her knees crying. The other girls fell on their knees around her hugging her.

"Ma'am…please calm down we're doing the best we can…why don't you girls just…"

"Sarg! A younger police officer yelled as he came over with a Polaroid shot "we found this is the girl's room."

"This is…it can't be right!" The older officer said as he stared at the picture. He slowly looked up at the girls and frowned deeply. "Ladies, you will have to come with us down to the precinct."

They all looked at each other then back at the man.

Serena was sobbing and kicking the door "WHY DO YOU WANT ME?" She finally fell back on the floor but continued to cry quietly "I want my mommy…" Serena whimpered pulling her knees to her chest "I want to go home, I want my mommy, I want my Luna…I want Amy, Lita, Mina and Rei…I even want that jackass idiot Darien!"

There was a loud slam outside the door and two men yelling. Serena looked up at the door puzzled.

"WHAT!" the girls had the picture in-between them looking at it.

"What relation does your friend have to Hell's Army? They never take prisoners. They kill only, but they took your friend."

"We don't know…she didn't say anything to us." Mina sputtered as she looked at the picture when the young officer came in with an envelope.

"Sir…they sent pictures…"

Everyone in the room knew who they was, Hell's Army sent pictures…not good.

The older man poured out four Polaroid's onto the table and lined them up looking at them and paled.

Lita and Rei got up and look at pictures and squeaked. "That's…Serena…" Rei whimpered.

They were photos of Serena in her pink pajamas gagged and hog tied in a dark room that had blood stains everywhere. "Oh Serena…" Lita said before she fell to her knees holding onto Rei.

"I guess I want out of here so much that I'm hearing that idiots voice…" Serena said to herself backing from the door a bit.

"Andrew! Why? Out of all the people in Tokyo you had to go after her!" The unknown male voice yelled.

"Listen man! I'm taking care of her because that's what the boss wants, he wanted her here, safe and taken care of for him…he saw her and wanted her. Just following orders."

"Son of a bitch! She's only seventeen! Fucking hell!"

The door swung open and the most shocking site came through the door. He was tall well over six foot five with his shaggy black hair hanging into his dark cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing an ankle length trench coat over top of a pair of camouflage pants tucked into a pair of knee high buckle boots and a bullet proof vest.

"You ok meatball head?"


	6. Chapter Five

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: It started out like a bad dream, but soon she found herself screaming for salvation she was in the middle of genocide on the entire human race.

_**Saints of Satan**_

_**Chapter Five**_

"Darien…" And Serena fell to the ground, passed out.

Darien shook his head and sighed "out of all the girls in Tokyo…" he picked her up and carried her out of the cell.

All the girls sat somberly together on Lita's couch. "I can't believe she's gone." Amy snuggled under the covers.

"With Hell's Army none the less…" Rei wiped the tears off her cheeks again.

"Poor Sere…she's not a strong person." Lita said her face bare off all emotions.

Mina sniffled and began sobbing again leaning against Rei.

Mina's mom sat in the kitchen with Amy's mom, "I feel so bad for the girls. Serena was their best friend."

Amy's mom nodded her head while stirring the soup "but she might still be alive."

Mina's mom sighed "Its Hell's Amy Madeline…need I say more?"

Madeline nodded "But Angie they never took prisoners before either."

"True…"

Darien placed the cool washcloth on Serena's forehead and stared at the small blonde in the middle of his bed. She looked so out of place in the center of all the black and with the clothes that she was wearing…but at the same time she looked like she belonged. Like she was supposed to be there.

"Darien…" Serena opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Darien. "What, where…" She shot up "FUCK!" She scampered across the bed and plastered herself against the headboard "What the hell are you doing here?" She looked him over then looked around the room. The metal wall, the red lights, the steel furniture and the bed she was in…"Fucker! You're one of them aren't you?"

"Serena calm down. Yes I am one of Hell's Army. Just calm down and I'll answer any questions you have." He brought his hands up, palms out in an "I'm Harmless" gesture.

Her eyes darted around, her breathing was frantic and her pulse was racing. "Calm down? Calm down? I've known you for years! You hate me! Why should I calm down when I'm in the clutches of a group that not only kills people for the hell of it but also in the clutches of one of those psychos that hates me! Oh yeah that will calm me down!"

Darien tried to keep a steady face but ended up smiling. "Meatball head. I don't hate you. I never had. But I had to be mean in order to keep you from getting close to you. If you haven't noticed I'm kind of in a dangerous position."

Serena kept watching him with cautious eyes but began to ease down. She stayed near the head board but it was a start. "Why?"

"Why could cover a lot of areas Serena."

"Ok…why are you part of this group? What made you join up with them. Rei said that you wanted to be a doctor!"

"I do want to be a doctor. I never gave up that dream. But that's what it is, a dream. My parents were Hell's Army members and I was born into them so I was one. But I was allowed to grow up with other normal kids but when I was 13 I was taught how to kill and ride and drive. I was brought up in this lifestyle. It's not what I want but its who I am unfortunately." Darien said sitting on the side of the bed, his head hung, his hands clasped between his legs.

"Then why stay?" Serena asked coming a little closer to him.

He laughed a bit. "Serena I am twenty-four years old with a high school diploma and my only skills are riding a motorcycle and killing people. I won't be much help in the work place. Not only that but its like any other "Gang" or group like this. You try to get out they kill you. Its what happened with my own parents."

Serena sat closer to him cocking her head to the side to see his face. "I'm sorry Darien."

"There's no reason for you to be sorry Serena, except for being where you were when they caught sight of you. They rarely do it, but they recruited you Serena. They want you to be a Hell Bride for one of the men…"

"That's why Andrew told me to find a protector."

Darien nodded "don't worry. Andrew and I will take care of you Serena. You'll either stay in my room or Andrew's and we'll take care of you alright?"

Serena nodded "What choice do I have?"

Darien looked at her and gave her a rueful smile "None."


	7. Chapter Six

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: It started out like a bad dream, but soon she found herself screaming for salvation she was in the middle of genocide on the entire human race.

_**Saints of Satan**_

_**Chapter Six**_

Mina, Amy, Rei and Lita sat in class the next day with their teacher, Miss. H. looking at the door as if Serena might come running through it any minute, late as usual.

The loss of Serena was a blow to the entire school. She was not exactly well liked, but the fact that she was taken by Hell's Army, well...no one deserved that fate.

Darien smirked as he watched Serena sleep. He shook his head and laid down a fresh set of clothes, something that would cover her up and make her look less like a biker slut.

He and Andrew had talked last night after he had gotten her to settle down, eat and get to sleep. Andrew had said that she had been taken because of that fat asshole Bund. Even Czar had taken an interest in her. If they wanted her safe, she would have to become either his woman or Andrew's. He shook his head and pulled at his hair.

She was seventeen...she should not even be here...she should be at the arcade or mall with her friends. She should be laughing and flirting with boys...not deciding whether to take a husband or not.

"Damn..." He shook his head and sighed.

There was a knock on his door and he turned from the small blonde-haired person in his bed, walked over, and opened the door to see Andrew.

"Is she awake?" Andrew asked, as he stood in front of Darien in a pair of tight matte leather pants tucked into thigh high shiny leather boots. His shaggy blonder hair hung over his paintball mask, his chest bare except for his pierced belly button.

Darien shook his head no "She's still sleeping. I was just going to wake her up and have her get dressed. Wait right here." Andrew nodded as Darien closed the door.

He sighed and leaned against the closed door and walked over to the foot of the bed and tapped her foot. "Serena...wake up."

Serena rolled over grumbling. He smiled "Come on Serena...wake up..." Serena moaned and covered her head "fuck off..."

He smirked and slapped her ass "Wake up Meatball Head!"

Serena screeched and sat up "DARIEN! WHAT?"

He smiled sweetly "you need to wake up." He put a serious face back on "get dressed. Andrew and I need to talk to you. The bathroom is right there, I laid some clean clothes out for you."

With that, he turned and left and Serena watched him. He was dressed differently from yesterday. He was still wearing his trench coat but he was also wearing a pair of baggy black pants that hid his shoes, but from what she saw, they looked like black Chuck Taylors. Apart from that, all she saw on his chest were some belts going up his stomach and that both of his nipples were pierced.

She climbed out of the warm bed and set out the clothes. They were a pair of high-heeled buckle boots, a knee length black vinyl skirt, a pair of fishnets and a black midriff turtleneck sweater. She shook her head and smiled, Darien was trying to cover her up a bit more. She turned and walked into the bathroom and took her first shower in days.

She dried her hair and looked into the mirror in the bathroom. She actually looked snazzy, except for the fact that the turtleneck just barely covered her breasts. Well, it was a good compromise. She ran her hands over the outfits straightening it out and smirked. She stood at about five foot six, about three inches taller then her normal five foot three. The skirt came up a little over her knees showing off the fishnets until they disappeared into the boots, which were more comfortable then they looked. In addition, with her pale white stomach contrasting with the black and her knee length blonde hair falling about her shoulders. She looked like she actually belonged in this setting.

She knocked on the door, walked over to the bed, and sat on the trunk in front of it. She crossed her ankles and leaned forward resting her hands on either side of her, watching the two men walk in and smirked as she took in Andrew's appearance. Forever to have a sexy body, and never showed his face past his shiny blue eyes.

Darien and Andrew both stopped side by side, crossing their arms over there chests. "Serena...I hate to tell you, but...you aren't getting out of here." Andrew said rocking back and forth on his heels.

Serena sighed and nodded "I will...I don't know when, but eventually I will be free."

Darien smirked "keep that hope, but until then...Serena...you need to take a protector..."

Serena looked confused "I thought I had two...you and Andrew..."

Darien shook his head "Here...a protector for a woman is a husband...you need to marry someone...and I know you'll hate it that I'm even saying it...but its true...we can't protect you 24/7...someone could bust in here and well...yeah...but if you were married...you would be safe." Darien cringed at he look on Serena's face "you may hate it Serena...but even murder's have scruples...we don't poach at each others women...unless either A) She comes onto us and B) He wants to share..."

"So I have to choose between you and Andrew...as a husband?" Serena stood up, looked at the ground, and began pacing. "And if I don't...I could get raped...shit, as if my life doesn't suck enough!"

Darien looked at Serena then at Andrew. "Serena...we'll come back in an hour...we need to know by then." Andrew turned to leave; Darien looked at Serena and shook his head, but then turned to leave as well.

Serena sat on the bed and curled up a bit. She could not believe it! Wasn't it illegal to marry a seventeen year old? But then again they kill people...if marrying a minor was the worst they do...well...she swore and watched the door waiting for them to come back deciding in her mind who it should be.

Marriage was a better alternative to being raped and murdered.

Rei sat praying in her temple along with Mina and Lita and Amy. They prayed that someone would rescue her. They got up and left, heading towards the cafe to see Elizabeth.

The four girls and Elizabeth, who was about five foot eight with shoulder length Auburn hair and green eyes, sat at a booth in the Crown Arcade Cafe.

"I can't believe that Serena is gone..." Elizabeth said blowing on her hot chocolate.

"It's been four days; they haven't even found a body." Amy said poking at her hamburger.

Lita sipped her coke and sighed, "Amy, don't talk like that. We will find Serena. Someone will find her...I know it!"

A tall man came out from behind the counter. He had shaggy blonde hair falling into his shiny blue eyes. He was very beautiful to look at. The girls stared at him then looked at Elizabeth.

"Who is that?" Rei asked.

"That's my cousin Andrew. I've only seen him a few times over the years, he had always been a black sheep. In and out of rehab, he even had a kid, but the girl didn't want him to be a part of its life. He's just started cleaning up his life." She laughed a bit "He's a real ladies man. He also became quick friends with Darien."

Rei looked up "Darien...as in Darien Shields?"

Elizabeth nodded "mm hmm. They're always here together talking. I've never seen my cousin happier."

Right at that moment Darien came in wearing a black sports jacket, a black turtleneck shit and a pair of blue jeans, which hung loose over his black and white Chuck Taylors. He looked at the girls and came over "I heard about Serena on the TV. I'm so sorry. If there is anything, I can do to help. Just let me know." He smiled and went for the counter to talk to Andrew.


	8. Chapter Seven

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: It started out like a bad dream, but soon she found herself screaming for salvation she was in the middle of genocide on the entire human race.

Ok...up until now, I tried not to include what was running through my mind...but! I decided what the hey. Especially since I received a review from a reader, they said that I lacked the whole physical persona from my characters. I want to thank you. I love receiving comments. They really help move the story along.

17-December-2006

_**Saints of Satan**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

Serena looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She was paler then normal, her eyes seems haunted and hallow. And for the first time she was seeing that she was beautiful.

Serena had always been very self-conscious. She never liked herself. She thought she was fat and ugly, but with the outfits that have been given to her. Well...they complimented her appearance. They clung to her curves and made her stomach seem muscular and flat instead of bulky and fat.

She turned to the side and smoothed the back of her black leather skirt down which only left an inch of skin visible between the hem of the skirt and the tops of the thigh high leather boots she was wearing. She turned back around to the front and tied the button up black shirt underneath her breasts tighter.

She turned back around and walked towards the bed and sat on the edge of it. She leaned back and looked up at the metal ceiling, that she had become very familiar with, and wondered how long she was going to be kept there, be kept in the grasp of these evil men.

Darien sighed and shook his head as he sat across from Andrew who watched him silently through his shaggy blonde hair hanging over the edge of the paintball mask. "Darien, calm down. Its not like it matters who she picks as long as its one of us. We won't force her to do things that the other men around here would. They're sickos, we at least want more, they like murdering, raping and pillaging."

"You make them sound like barbarian Vikings. They're worse." Darien said as he sat up, raking a hand through his hair roughly.

Andrew nodded "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Serena shot up off the bed being woken from her thoughts as she heard someone knocking on the door. "Who is it?" She asked creeping slowly to the door.

"Its me Serena and Andrew." She heard Darien's voice sound through the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

She opened the door and stepped back "You know Darien" She started "This is your room, you don't have to knock."

"Yes I do, I lock the door and leave the key in here with you. I want you safe, if someone were to kill me and take the key to get in here, there would be no stopping him." He said as he turned and locked the door once more.

Serena just blinked and said "Oh."

Andrew chuckled a bit and sat on the footlocker at the end of the bed and watched the two. "Serena…we need to know, did you choose one of us?"

Serena looked at Andrew and nodded. "It was hard…you both have been…" She sighed and bit her lower lip as she looked for the appropriate words. "you both have been little rays of light in this hellish nightmare. Twin hopes that maybe I can survive. Andrew took care of me when I first arrived, and Darien since then. But, I have made up my mind, and I hope neither of you will hold my decision against me. But, I choose Darien. I choose to marry Darien."


	9. Chapter Eight

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: It started out like a bad dream, but soon she found herself screaming for salvation she was in the middle of genocide on the entire human race.

Ok...up until now, I tried not to include what was running through my mind...but! I decided what the hey. Especially since I received a review from a reader, they said that I lacked the whole physical persona from my characters. I want to thank you. I love receiving comments. They really help move the story along.

09 – January - 2007

_**Saints of Satan**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

Darien stood tall and confident in front of Czar who did not look pleased at all. Czar stood up and walked towards Darien, the blue spikes had grown out so that his white roots were showing. But except for that he looked the same as the first time Serena had seen him.

Darien though, that was a different story. Darien stood inches above Czar, wearing a black sports coat over a black fishnet shirt and a pair of black, creased dress pants tucked into his normal black, knee high buckle boots. His hair was brushed away from his face looking as dressed up barbarian as he could get.

Czar looked over at Serena stood next to Andrew and looked her over, from her three inch, black high-heeled boots up her fishnet clad legs to her short mini black skirt to her black fishnet shirt which played peek-a-boo with anyone who looked at her, showing off her pale alabaster skin and her uncovered breasts which most of the men stared at, grinning and licking their lips with her large, rounded breasts and dark pink nipples free for everyone's gaze.

"I see Darien, so you wish to become this woman's husband and protector?" Czar asked cocking his head to the side.

"Correct. She is young, beautiful and asked me to be her husband and protector and I have agreed." Darien said standing straight, looking straightforward.

"What a pity. The men were so looking forward to getting a chance to fuck her." Czar said, humor in his voice.

Serena crossed her arms frowning as Darien continued to look stoic. "Well, if allowed Czar, I will get to be the only one to do that."

Czar laughed and shook his head "I will allow it."

Darien nodded and turned walking away. He passed by Andrew and nodded as he grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her along behind him.

Amy, Rei, Lita and Mina sat in Lita's apartment in front of the tv as the news came on.

"Still no word on missing seventeen year old Serena Tsukino who was taken from her home three weeks ago by the infamous gang Hell's Army. Police have been looking everywhere for Miss Tsukino but not even a trace of her has been found and no new pictures have arisen since the night she was taken. Her friends are remaining hopeful that she is alive and well."

"All the news stations are going crazy over this. I wish we could find her. We need to find her. I want to find her alive, but I hate to admit it, but I would be happy just to find her body." Lita said as she flipped to a different station.

"I'm beginning to agree with you Lita." Rei said as she curled around one of the pillows on Lita's couch.

Amy glared at them "I hope you haven't given up hope of finding her alive!"

"Yeah!" Mina said nodding "Hell's Army has never taken anyone alive before, they might be keeping her alive!"

"Lord…I've had nightmares since. Horrible images of them making her do such horrible things. Nefarious deeds." Rei said rubbing her eyes.

"Maybe even a Hell Bride…one of them might be trying to force her to marry him and he's probably ugly and dirty with bad teeth." Mina said a look of horror spreading across her face.

Lita shivered "I almost wish she were dead rather then have to live through some old, gnarly serial killer trying to marry and rape her."

"Gross…" Rei muttered as she looked back at the television screen.

Amy shivered and clung to Mina and Lita.

Serena sat by the headboard as she watched Darien pace back and forth across the room. "I'm sorry."

He stopped and looked at her "for what?"

She shrugged and smiled weakly "You just look so agitated, I felt like I should apologize…probably for getting you into this mess."

"No, no, no…Serena…" He moved over and sat beside her, stroking a hand through her hair "meatball head…you didn't get me into this…those stupid bastards that took you got me into this. I'm just glad I found out…you'll be safe with me Serena. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you that you don't want to happen."

Serena furrowed her brows confused by his warmth and kindness, but smiled because it was exactly what she needed. "I trust you Darien."

Andrew snickered as he watched Serena's reaction to the outfit they had sent for her to where when she married Darien. She was holding up a small piece of what leather that was supposed to be a dress. "What the hell is it supposed to cover? My belly button?"

Andrew just shook his head and laughed harder. "I'm not sure…if it were up to the men you'd come out in a pair of high heels covered in silver glitter."

"That's more like a stripper for a bachelor party…" She said wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah, so?"

Serena just shook her head rolling her eyes. She held up the next dress and cocked her head to the side as she turned it trying to figure how one would put it on. "There's so many holes…but it covers more then that white napkin."

Andrew smirked, still laughing. "Who knew going through clothing with a girl could be so fun!"

"More like humiliating." Serena said as she threw another dress off to the side.

"What's the difference?" He laughed harder.

"My Andrew, when did you become so funny…or was it the crack?"

Andrew just laughed harder "Crack kills! Plumber butt!"

Serena smiled and shook her head "Wow…just when I thought at least one of you was normal…I'm proven wrong."

He giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows "Plumber butt."

"Jesus Christ…" Serena mumbled as she started giggling.

"Do you think Jesus was really Latino?" Andrew asked.

"What?" She looked at him curiously.

"I mean think about it! The Vatican might have changed the pronunciation of his name from Hey-seuss to Geeze Us because they didn't want anybody to know the Jesus was really Latino…it would also explain why he turned water into wine and why he had an obsession with getting over large bodies of water." Andrew said looking serious.

Serena couldn't stop herself, she laughed "racist much?"

"No! It isn't racist, its just a funny thought using stereotypes!" He started laughing again.

She shook her head as she picked up the last dress. "This is the best out of all of them."

"I must concur." Andrew said nodding when Darien came in, kicking Andrew's chair over. Andrew hit the floor flailing "DANGER WILL ROBINSON! DANGER! DANGER!"

Darien sat on the footlocker picking up some of the dresses. "Choose yet?"

"Like I'd tell you." Serena said shoving them back into the box.

Darien cocked his head to the side "Why not?"

"Because its bad luck to see the dress before the wedding ceremony." Andrew said as he got up "Even I know that one."

Darien just shook his head and sighed stretching over the end of the end across some of the dresses.

Andrew just smiled and shook his head leaning back and giggled a bit "Ok just so you know, if you were gay, that'd be ok. Because I mean hey I'd like you anyway! Because you see, if it were me, I'd feel free to say that I was gay! But I'm not gay!"

Darien arched his eyebrow looking at the blonde man "Eh?"

Serena smiled "Nicky please, I'm trying to read…what?"

Andrew laughed and continued "If you were queer, I'd still be here. Year after year because you're dear to me, and I know that you, would accept me to if I told you today that I was gay! But I'm not gay! I'm happy just being with you so what should it matter to me what you do in bed with guys!"

"NICKY THAT'S WRONG!"

"No its not! If you were gay, I'd shout hurray! And I'm here I'd stay but I wouldn't get in your way! You can count on me to always be beside you everyday and tell you its ok you were just born that way as they say its in your DNA you're gay!"

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"If you were gay…"

"What the hell are you two going on about?"

Serena sat on the bed laughing hard as Andrew was bent over laughing. "Avenue Q!"

"Jesus…never mind…I really don't want to know." Darien just shook his head "I get the drift, I'll come back later and leave you two girls alone with the dresses."

Serena waved "Thanks Rod!"

Andrew, who had started to sober up, snorted loudly and burst out laughing again.

(Ok, I know, confusing at the end, but I keep watching this Gravitation clip of Shuuichi as Rod and Ryuuichi as Nicky. Its called "if you were gay" and its from Avenue Q, a puppet broadway musical. The clip is on my myspace www. Myspace. Com/ xxpoeticsuicide88xx under my "who I'd like to meet" section. You'll piss yourself laughing like I almost did.)


	10. Chapter Nine

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: It started out like a bad dream, but soon she found herself screaming for salvation she was in the middle of genocide on the entire human race.

Ok...up until now, I tried not to include what was running through my mind...but! I decided what the hey. Especially since I received a review from a reader, they said that I lacked the whole physical persona from my characters. I want to thank you. I love receiving comments. They really help move the story along.

05 – February - 2007

_**Saints of Satan**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

Serena heard sobbing and believed that she was dreaming until she realized that the edge of the bed was being weighted down. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes "Darien?"

"Serena?" Darien's voice sounded heavy and in the light streaming in from a small window she could see his metal belt buckle gleaning.

She leaned over and tried to see him better. Darien continued to sit there as if she hadn't moved. But in the light she could see that he was covered in blood, his hands bathed in red, his face smeared with it except for a clear line starting at the corner of his eye where the tears were falling.

"You killed someone…" It wasn't a question.

Darien nodded and ran a hand through his matted hair.

"You've done it before, why are you crying now?"

Darien looked at her and she saw that some of the blood was his own. "He was trying to get in here…"

She looked at the door and there was some red puddle around it. She got to her knees and crawled to him. She pulled him into her arms and he lay on top of her, but not squishing her, letting her hold him.

"Sapphire…he was my friend…he was trying to get in here…he figured I would share you…he was drunk and I killed him to save you." She could feel his tears and blood drip down her skin, but she didn't care, he was hurting because he had, had to kill someone who was dear to him to save her.

"Darien…I'm so sorry…" she whispered gently against his blood-covered cheek.

He sat up a bit and looked down into her eyes. "Don't be Serena…please, don't be…I promised I would protect you…and I did and will continue to. This isn't your world…so I must protect you from it…"

For the first time ever, seeing this man hurt, covered in blood and shadowed by moon light, she realized just how devastatingly handsome he was, and that's all the time she had to think. His head swooped down and captured her lips with her own in a tender and coopery kiss.

She tasted Darien and the sweet cooper tang of blood and wanted more of him, and in the one innocent move of kissing him in return, with more passion, she offered herself to him.

In the darkened metal chambers the only sounds that could be heard was the sound of leather hissing as it came loose from Darien's body and fell to the floor. Serena's pants and light moans as Darien moved down her body, kissing her skin as he bared it.

And in one movement, he parted her legs and pushed his length inside of her, capturing her moan in his mouth. He rocked against her gently, the tacky dried blood on his body rubbing against the smooth curves of hers as she arched her back, her hands clinging to his shoulders.

She was so small in his embrace that he knew as she whimpered and moaned into his mouth that he had to get her out of this place. That she couldn't stay here. She wouldn't survive.

(Read this while listening to Requiem from Trinity Blood www.myspace. com/ trinityblood77 you'll see where my mind space was)


	11. Chapter Ten

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: It started out like a bad dream, but soon she found herself screaming for salvation she was in the middle of genocide on the entire human race.

Ok...up until now, I tried not to include what was running through my mind...but! I decided what the hey. Especially since I received a review from a reader, they said that I lacked the whole physical persona from my characters. I want to thank you. I love receiving comments. They really help move the story along.

05 – February - 2007

_**Saints of Satan**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

Rei, Lita, Mina and Amy held onto each other as they prayed that the body beneath the sheet on the cold steel table wasn't Serena's as they stood waiting for the coroner to pull it back.

Lita was the only one who looked at the corpse of the young dead blonde first. "No, that isn't Serena." She said. "Serena looks a lot older then she does…besides…she looks nothing like Serena."

The other three looked down at the blonde and agreed with Lita with a sigh of relief.

Serena awoke to the sound of water running. She smiled and stretched as she saw Darien sitting on the edge of the bed watching her. "Good morning." She said softly.

Darien smiled as he ran a hand down her bare side and leaned over kissing her gently, whispering "good morning" against her lips. He sat back up and ran a hand through his thick matted hair. "Would you like a shower before or after me?"

"After…you need it more then I do…" she said as she sat up and leaned against the cool metal, the blanket dropping into her naked lap.

He nodded and kissed her again "thank you."

As Darien stood in the shower, washing the blood and sex off of his body a knock resounded through the door. "Darien! Serena! Its Andrew open up!"

Serena wrapped the bloody sheets around her body and went and unlocked the door to let him in.

Andrew came in and closed the door locking it, dressed in his normal paintball mask and leather pants and big boots.

He froze as he saw Serena sitting naked on the bed wrapped in the bloody sheets. He pulled his mask off and rubbed his eyes like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You're naked!"

Darien came out wearing nothing except a towel around his shoulders. "And you're staring."

"You're walking around nude!"

"Thank you Captain obvious." Darien said shaking his head as he leaned over and kissed Serena who was getting up to go into the bathroom. After the door was closed and the water running Andrew turned back to Darien.

"You fucked her?"

Darien gave him a dirty look. "Why'd you come here Andrew?"

"I heard you had to kill Sapphire last night. Why?" Andrew sat on one of the chairs next to the bed.

"Because he was trying to get in here to rape Serena. I promised her I'd protect her; I'm marrying her to protect her. I couldn't let anyone hurt her."

"I'm glad I think she's a sweet kid like my cousin Elizabeth. But, it must have been hard. They only person whose been closer to you then me is Sapphire." Darien raked a hand through his soggy hair as he started to get dressed.

"I know…that's sort of why Serena and I…did what we did…I let myself get out of hand…" he laced up his leather pants and sighed "I was sitting on the bed, crying over what I had done. Serena had woken up and knew that I'd killed someone, yet she still tried to comfort me."

He turned towards Andrew as he started looping the belts up his chest. "I couldn't handle how nice she was, it was to much emotionally. I kissed her, expecting her to pull back and cry virgin, but she didn't…she kissed me back and I was lost from there."

Andrew shook his head. "You're getting emotionally invested in this girl Darien. You can't do that…Czar could have her at any moment he wants her whether she's yours or not. He probably will now that you killed his little brother over a girl."

"That's why I'm getting her out of here…first chance I get, we're going…I'm turning myself into the police and giving them the location. I'll tell you before hand Andrew so you can and be safe…but…I just want her safe…she needs the sunshine and friends…not a murderer husband, and a dungeon for a bed room." Darien said as he threw his trench coat on.

Andrew sighed and shook his head "tell me, did you fall in love before or after sleeping with her?"

Darien glared at him and shook his head. He knocked on the bathroom door "we're going out for our patrol, stay here."

Serena poked her head out and smiled up at him. "Ok."

Darien smiled gently down at her and caressed her cheek before kissing her gently. "I mean it meatball head…stay here."

"I'll scream bloody murder if anyone tries to get in, then I'll beat them with a metal lamp ok?"

He chuckled and nodded "ok."


	12. Chapter Eleven

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: It started out like a bad dream, but soon she found herself screaming for salvation she was in the middle of genocide on the entire human race.

Ok...up until now, I tried not to include what was running through my mind...but! I decided what the hey. Especially since I received a review from a reader, they said that I lacked the whole physical persona from my characters. I want to thank you. I love receiving comments. They really help move the story along.

05 – February - 2007

_**Saints of Satan**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Serena pulled on the black, barely concealing turtleneck sweater that was quickly becoming her favorite. She turned in the mirror and straightened the wrinkles in her skintight leather pants and sat on the bed looking up over her shoulder at the small window that led the outside world she hadn't seen in weeks.

"I wonder how the girls are handling my kidnapping…"

She got up off the bed and pushed the small chair that Andrew normally sat on over by the wall. With the large boots and the chair she was just barely out of reach of the window. She climbed off and cleared off the metal bedside table and felt like she was going to kill her back as she put it on the chair. Once again she scaled onto the chair and was able to see outside.

She smiled as she glanced up and down the concrete street, not recognizing where she was. She looked up and had to close her eyes. The bright sunlight felt like laser on her eyes. She finally dared to open her eyes again and smiled as she saw birds flying across the bright blue sky.

"I always took you stupid birds for credit," Serena said sadly "Now I have to perilously perch on an unstable surface just to hope to catch a glimpse of you stupid creatures."

Darien opened the door and wanted to smack his forehead as he saw Serena standing on the teetering metal cabinet that was on the rickety old wooden chair. He walked slowly up behind her and grinned yelling, "What are you doing!"

Serena screamed and lost her balance falling into Darien's waiting arms. She looked up at him with a deer caught in the head lights look and punched him in the shoulder. "ASS! Put me down! You could have killed!"

"You would have killed yourself if I hadn't. That's dangerous." He retorted setting her down on the bed.

The look on her face spoke volumes. In the back of her mind, Serena did want to kill herself, he realized. He knelt in front of her and gently caressed her cheek. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Darien. I was just trying to look outside…see the sunshine…I got to see birds!" She proclaimed proudly and excitedly.

"You realize just how much you take for granted when you're locked away for weeks on end…" Darien kissed her forehead lightly.

"No kidding." Serena mumbled as she lay back underneath him.

He smiled as he kissed her neck. "I'll be right back. I'll go get your lunch ok?"

She nodded and watched him leave again.

Darien came in a little while later with a tray that held two bulls of some sort of stew and two glasses of water.

Serena poked at it and groaned, "What I wouldn't do for a cheese burger!"

Darien chuckled as he wolfed the stew down, barely chewing the thick chunks of meat. "Trick is, eat it fast, without chocking. It fills you up because its so heavy, but you won't taste it as much. Trust me, I've been eating this garbage forever."

Serena nodded and eat as quickly as she could without trying to swallow a large chunk of thick, tough meat, whole.

Darien laughed at the look on her face as she swallowed bite after bite. "Beggars can't be choosers?"

She shook her head and she drank some of her water.

Rei sat poking at her hamburger as the others around her picked at their food, eating slowly. "It doesn't seem right eating this stuff when Serena might be starving somewhere."

Lita nodded, as she set down her burger, suddenly not that hungry. "What if she's being forced to eat bugs?"

Mina blanched but continued to eat. "But it wouldn't be fair to waste it either."

Amy nodded in agreement as she picked at her fries.

Lita smiled "the first thing I'll do when Serena comes home is bake her a huge chocolate fudge cake…maybe steak too."

Amy sighed and twirled her fry in ketchup. "My mom said the police called her…they're wanting to call it a cold case. No more searching. They've searched from China to the Philippines basically. No sign of her.

"What about the islands off shore?" Mina asked looking outraged.

Amy just shook her head.

Rei sniffed as her tears started pouring out of her eyes, fresh. "I wish I hadn't been so mean to her! I wish I could tell her I'm sorry for calling her names!"

Lita wiped her eyes with her sleeves violently "I wished I would've made time to make her that cake she wanted me to make her the day she disappeared."

Mina hiccupped as she started crying too "I want to go back in time and tell her that I was the one who spilled grape soda on her game system! It wasn't Sammy! It was me!"

Amy dabbed her eyes lightly "I wish I had helped her study the night before instead of spending the night on the computer message boards…but…we can wish all we want but Serena isn't going to come home on tears and wishes alone. If they call it a cold case, I'm going to start looking for her myself!"

"Count me in!" The turned to see Elizabeth walking towards them, eager looking, grinning. "I want to find Serena too. I'll be making her one hell of a big chocolate and strawberry milkshake when we find her…"

Lita smiled and laughed "she'll love that with the big cake I'll make her."

"Maybe Andrew can help." Mina suggested. He's older, he can go into places we can't…plus he has a mind for the underworld if what Elizabeth told us is true."

Darien came walking in the doors of the Crown Arcade Café right at that moment. He sat at the counter and called for Andrew.

Andrew came out smiling holding a coffee mug "usual?"

Darien nodded smiling.

"She giving you trouble?" Andrew asked as he leaned on the counter so they could talk and not be heard to well.

Darien rolled his eyes as he drank his coffee "you have no fucking clue. Apparently she's part monkey. She shoved the chair up to the window today during lunch time and placed that heavy metal table on the chair just to look out the window."

Andrew threw his head back and laughed. "Well from what Elizabeth said she always has been a bit of a dare devil. She said when Serena was six she jumped off her roof to see if she could fly. Landed right smack dab on top of her dad."

Darien laughed shaking his head. "Doesn't surprise me…"

Elizabeth and the girls quickly surrounded the two men. "Andrew!" Elizabeth cried out pouting "Amy said the cops called her mom to say that they were marking Serena's disappearance as a Cold Case…we're going to search for her ourselves…will you two help us? Please?"

Darien stared at the five girls and felt terrible. He wanted to tell them that Serena was OK, but he had no way of doing that and not revealing who he was. Though that didn't really matter much anymore…he was going to turn himself in after he got Serena out safely.

Andrew looked cornered though. He just smiled weakly and said "sure. We'd love too." Darien stared at his friend realizing he'd volunteered him as well.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: It started out like a bad dream, but soon she found herself screaming for salvation she was in the middle of genocide on the entire human race.

Ok...up until now, I tried not to include what was running through my mind...but! I decided what the hey. Especially since I received a review from a reader, they said that I lacked the whole physical persona from my characters. I want to thank you. I love receiving comments. They really help move the story along.

05 – February - 2007

_**Saints of Satan**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Darien sat on his large black motorcycle, helmet covering his entire face, trench coat secured around his middle, giving a glimpse at the fishnet shirt he was wearing, as the coat hung down around her leather clad legs and large combat boots.

He sighed and shook his head as he stared across the street at Andrew. They had been driving around pretending to look for Serena while dressing the part of hoodlums. Which seriously wasn't a true stretch.

Andrew gave him a thumbs up sign in encouragement and revved his motorcycle before taking off down the street. Darien started his motorcycle and revved it, pulling away from the curb; halfway down the road he jerked it up doing a wheelie around the corner.

Elizabeth looked down at her outfit and the girl's outfits and crossed her arms "I didn't realize that Darien had so much black and leather in his wardrobe…and I know they have to be his because my cousin isn't as wide or broad as Darien is."

Each of the girls had worn black and tried to look like they belonged in the seedier parts of the city. "We pale fashion wise in comparison to those two." Mina said crossing her arms.

Serena stood up on the chair that she had set on the trunk as she watched motorcycles wiz by. She sighed and wished she could be out there. She would stay handcuffed to Darien just to prove she wouldn't run so she could get the constant smell of blood and decay mixed with Darien's cologne out of her nose.

Darien sighed and pulled her helmet off as Rei and Mina walked towards them. Rei wearing a red pleated skirt, black tights, red boots and a red vest while Mina wore a pair of gold high heels, black skirt and a black shirt that was hemmed in gold. He sighed "they look like they're trying to hard to dress Goth." He murmured aloud as he pulled his bandanna down.

"Anything yet Darien?" Rei asked desperately, looking around paranoid.

"You two need to calm down and put on more clothes. You two look more like the ladies who get raped in these parts rather then two delinquents skipping school. Mina, no more gold, Rei loose the tights and wear pants. Pants mean back off, no entrance, skirts mean I'm open for a quick fuck. Gold means I'm an expensive hooker. Rei has the right idea…just pants ladies please. I don't want to have to look for you two too." Darien set his helmet in front of him and rubbed his eyes.

"But, yeah I did get something. A couple big guys came in the other day saying that they had found the perfect present for their boss. They said she was real pretty, long blonde hair. I'm assuming its her."

"But they don't normally take prisoners." Mina said looking at Darien, wanting it to not be true.

"They will if they want them for a bride." Darien said as he ruffled his hair "or if they raped them and wanted more of them. They just usually find the body a couple days later if it was for rape purposes, and brides well…they've been lucky taking girls that volunteered to go."

Rei sighed and nodded "how do you know all of this Darien? About Hell's Army I mean."

"This used to be my local haunt when I was younger before my parents died." He smiled "I was one mean punk."

"Which explains why you have so much leather and the bike." Mina said switching her weight as if the shoes were starting to hurt her.

Darien nodded and stroked his bike gently. "I got it for my sixteenth birthday. Listen, why don't you girls go home. When I see Lita, Amy and Elizabeth I'll tell the same. It's getting closer to dark and more dangerous. All the addicts come out at night. Drugs, alcohol, sex and even just pure violence, psychos who love to maim."

The girls nodded in agreement and ran down the street heading for the good part of town. Darien watched them until they disappeared then turned his bike around and drove off down the street to find the others.

He pulled up next to Andrew and pulled his helmet off and smiled at the girls "I sent Mina and Rei home. It's getting too dangerous around here. Nights falling. You should get out of here before they start coming out of the woodwork. Andrew and I will stay and see if we can find out anything."

The three girls nodded gratefully and took off the way Mina and Rei had.

"They seemed impressed that someone so clean cut as you could ride so spiffy well!" Andrew said chuckling. "I told them you used to be a real punk ass like me. That this was your home turf yo'!" Andrew said in a bad ghetto accent.

"Whatever. Lets just get back to the base. I'm nervous about leaving Serena alone for this long."

Andrew nodded as he slid his helmet back on. "I must concur Mr. Shields."

Darien just shook his head and threw on his helmet.

The two men trick rode around each other all the way back to where they permanently lived. The old work zone by the bay, closed down because of death and random acts of violence delivered to the workers.

Darien walked into his room; the only light that greeted him was the light shining in the window that shone down on the chest and chair under the window.

He looked around the room to see where Serena was, only to see that she was asleep in their bed.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: It started out like a bad dream, but soon she found herself screaming for salvation she was in the middle of genocide on the entire human race.

Ok...up until now, I tried not to include what was running through my mind...but! I decided what the hey. Especially since I received a review from a reader, they said that I lacked the whole physical persona from my characters. I want to thank you. I love receiving comments. They really help move the story along.

05 – February - 2007

_**Saints of Satan**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Serena knew how bad her situation was, and yet she wanted to laugh. As she stood in front of the full length mirror in a short, skin tight white leather tube dress, Andrew stood behind her, doing her hair, right after he had gotten done expertly applying her makeup.

She watched as he pulled one hair bob off of the cuff of his leather trench coat and shoved it up into her hair, holding up the curls. Her hair was held up in a bun at the back of her head with curls hanging loose from it to just past her shoulders, and she smiled, knowing that this is the closest to a prom hair-do that she'd ever get.

When he stepped back and pronounced that he was done she turned from side to side to see what he had done. She turned and looked at him smiling. "Thank you Andrew for being such a good friend to me. I know you shouldn't have. But you did and that's what counts in the end."

Andrew bowed his head like he was embarrassed but she really couldn't tell past the paintball mask.

The man she had met named Czar had presided over her marriage to Darien. It wasn't very long just long enough for the men to stare at her body hugged tight in the leather and hate Darien for getting that body before they could.

After the ceremony everyone gathered together in the mess hall, appropriately named, to get wasted.

Darien decided to let Serena miss that part of the normal ceremony and immediately took her back to their room.

"It isn't a legal binding marriage." Darien explained as he locked the door. "Just binding enough in within our group to mean hands off or I'll rip off your testicles…" he looked at the smile on Serena's face and smirked "no joke. I've seen it done when one of the men tried to rape another mans "wife". The husband ripped the man's testicles off through his leather pants."

Serena just smiled as she stared her new "husband" over. He was wearing the tight leather pants that she loved to see him in, and the belts criss-crossing up his chest, singular belts hugging his arms from wrist to shoulder.

She reached behind her and pulled down the zipper on the back of the dress letting it fall to floor leaving her wearing on a white garter belt holding up her white fishnet stocking that disappeared into the white high heeled hooker boots.

Darien swallowed hard as he watched her crawl into bed, spreading her legs, eagerly awaiting him.

He quickly pulled off his boots tossing them to the side groaning as he watched the innocent Serena he'd always known turn into his eager bed mate, touching herself and playing with herself warming herself up.

He quickly pulled his leather pants off becoming too impatient to deal with the belts. He crawled over her, the cool metal touching her skin.

As she lightly shivered from the cool metal Darien parted her legs and held her wrists above her head as he rammed himself into her. She cried out loudly, moaning wantonly with each violent thrust.

Over the past couple weeks they had learned what had turned each other on the most, and Serena had learned what exactly she liked over the normal gentle sex she had experienced before.

Darien rode above Serena, bringing her over and over again as the night progressed and the loud, drunken party grew even louder and violent.

Amy gasped loudly as she stared at the picture on her laptop screen as they sat around in Elizabeth's bedroom. The girls gathered around to see what had surprised Amy so much.

There on the computer screen was a picture of Hell's Army, torching things and running over animals and killing people. A photographer, who had "mysteriously" died a week after the picture had been printed, had taken it.

But the real shock was two of the riders. "Shit!" Lita yelled as she fell back.

The first was a man with a bare chest and blonde hair falling over his eyes, his face being hidden by a paintball mask. But the bike was a black Harley Davidson with a picture of a naked pin up model on the gas tank.

The second was a man, covered neck to waist in belts, a black bandanna across his lower face, his black shaggy hair falling into dark eyes. He was sitting an a black and red racing trick bike with a rose on the gas tank, petals slowly falling and fading the lower they got on the thick body of the bike. The man was holding a chain that was wrapped around a man's neck, dragging him on the ground behind the bike as he did a wheelie over a Dalmatian.

"Those are Darien and Andrew's bikes!" Mina cried out covering her face.

"They're apart of Hell's Army!" Rei whimpered feeling like she was going to turn red.

Amy swallowed hard "then they have Serena…but we can't approach them about what we know. We'd just die like the man who had taken this picture…we need to go to the police. We'll have the police compare the bikes as we run around tomorrow looking for clues on where Serena is located."

The others nodded in agreement, all of the angry at themselves for trusting the lying duo.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: It started out like a bad dream, but soon she found herself screaming for salvation she was in the middle of genocide on the entire human race.

Ok...up until now, I tried not to include what was running through my mind...but! I decided what the hey. Especially since I received a review from a reader, they said that I lacked the whole physical persona from my characters. I want to thank you. I love receiving comments. They really help move the story along.

05 – February - 2007

_**Saints of Satan**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Darien held tightly to Serena, regretting that he had to leave her alone. But he had to go help her friends "search" for her. He would get her out of here soon. He would deeply regret losing her…but it was for the best.

He threw on a black tank top and black arm warmers; his usual bandanna and pair of baggy pants tucked into his combat boots and walked out to go meet Andrew.

He looked over at Andrew as they sat side by side, a chill running up his back. "I feel like we're being watched."

Andrew laughed and patted his friend on the back. "Of course you are. Even in this part of town we look menacing."

Darien shook his head. "I hope you're right. I've had a bad feeling since we met the girls this afternoon. They seemed almost tweaked, giddy. To eager to go walk the sidewalks around here."

"Let me spell it out for you P-A-R-A-N-O-I-D!"

"I hope I'm just paranoid…" Darien said adjusting his helmet on his head.

"Did Serena fuck your brain loose last night or something?"

Darien laughed, "It seemed like it."

Darien pulled off his helmet leaving his bandanna on, trying to cool down.

"Why do you always where that thing? I mean, even when its just riding like we are now, you where under the helmet." Andrew asked as he pulled his helmet off, his sweaty bangs falling into his eyes.

He shrugged "there's a mouth piece on the front of my helmet, I wear it to keep dirt and other stuff out of my mouth."

Rei peeked through the bushes along with the other girls. She was staring at a calm version of the killer she had seen on Amy's laptop.

"Look the bandanna!" Mina pointed out her eyes filling with tears. "They have Rena! I trusted them to help us…when they've probably just been laughing at us."

That's when the sirens went off. The cops had seen enough, they ran from out of the bushes to gang up on one side of the men, three cars pulled along side trying to block their exit.

Darien looked at Andrew as he put his hands on the back of his head "paranoid huh?"

Andrew grinned and shrugged having the decency to look embarrassed. "Oops."

"Yeah oops…we're unarmed!"

Darien sat in a different interrogation room than Andrew, handcuffed to a chair. The cop that came in slammed the door. "Well, well Mr. Shields, you have a pretty clean record. Nothing against you until now. We sent cops to your residence you have listed. Can you guess what we found?"

Darien grinned up at the man "dust?"

"Correct Mr. Shields. Now we know you're part of Hell's Army, so answer truthfully because just for having your name tied with the group is going to put you in prison for a long time buster. Do you know Serena Tsukino?"

"Yes I do."

The cop looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know her?"

"I used to tease her as she ran by me every morning to get to school. She was always late. Also, I live with her now. I took her under my wing to protect her from the rapist in our midst."

"So you admit to taking her then?"

Darien shook his head "I admit to having her. That's it. I came home to our base, they told me who they had, I pulled her out of the blood, feces filled room they locked her in and housed her in my room. I married her according to the terms of the Army to keep her safe. She's fine and unharmed for now. When they realize you have us, they'll burn down our building and take her with them."

"Why are you being so compliant?"

"Because I was planning on turning myself in anyways, after I had Serena out of there safely. Because I love her…and I would rather love her from afar in prison waiting for death to claim me then sleep next to her every night and deny her the sun and life she deserves."

The cop snorted "But you joined them you sicko!"

"I was born into them you idiot! They marry in Hell's Army; the kids are raised to kill! I was no different…but I wasn't aloud to do what I wanted with my life. If I disobeyed an order I was killed."

"So you kill a man and his dog instead." The officer threw down the picture of him killing the man and dog and Darien winced.

"The photographer was killed by our leader Czar, real name Diamond Lee Thompson, a yank from the US. His body is at the bottom of the bay by the old construction zone, held down by chains and lead weights. Two hundred pounds worth." Darien sighed. "But don't send anyone alone, the construction zone and some of the surrounding buildings are inhabited by the Army. The zone, underneath, houses our bikes."

"You should have came forward sooner."

"Like I said, I had to get Serena out of there first. You aren't listening. She's in danger because you arrested us. I'm her protector, her husband, if I'm gone and Andrew's gone she's anyone's meat. If you think what I've done is bad, you haven't seen the rest of the army."

The cop cuffed Darien's hands in front of him. "Write down the address, we'll take it from there."

Darien sat in front of the police building waiting to be booked, Andrew by his side. "I'm worried about Serena too." Andrew said bumping into Darien.

"They'll kill her for me talking…they'll rape her, kill her and rape her again…" Darien leaned his head back. "I should have taken her out last night while they were all getting tanked."

"You thought you had more time. You thought you'd try to make love to the woman you love one last time before you put yourself on death row."

"We have to get out here Andrew." Darien said looking his friend in the eyes.

"How, we're eye deep in cops with boners because they caught two of, who both spilled the beans and now they may get Hell's Army, not realizing that they may be getting a blonde corpse if they don't act fast."

"I'll figure something out." Darien said grinning.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: It started out like a bad dream, but soon she found herself screaming for salvation she was in the middle of genocide on the entire human race.

Ok...up until now, I tried not to include what was running through my mind...but! I decided what the hey. Especially since I received a review from a reader, they said that I lacked the whole physical persona from my characters. I want to thank you. I love receiving comments. They really help move the story along.

05 – February - 2007

_**Saints of Satan**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Andrew lay back on the cot in the small cell they had placed them in, trying to get the ink off of his fingertips. "You know, they have electrical little do dads now, so you don't have to muck up a person's hand…"

Darien sighed and shook his hand pacing back and forth trying to find a way out. "There has to be a way out…damn…"

The alarms went off in the entire building and Darien backed up towards the bunk bed want to be. The cops were scrambling, suiting up and he knew where they were going. Andrew smiled "give them five minutes then we bust out of here and go save your lady fair."

Darien nodded and smiled as he leaned against the bars watching the bulletproof vest go on. "They're naïve if they think Hell's Army only us guns…"

"They saw the picture of you dragging the guy around by the neck I'm sure, but, some of the dead we were responsible for were shot."

After they heard no more rustling around from the cops scrambling Andrew hopped up off the bed and helped Darien search for a way out. Darien searched the cell for something and saw that the idiot guardsman had left the keys within reach.

"Andrew…you could reach that couldn't you?"

Andrew laughed and squeezed through the bars just enough to grab the keys. Darien helped to pull him free and ran to get the door open, they struggled to find the right one but when they did, they were out. They ran down to the impound part of the building and busted the guard in the jaw, knocking him out cold before grabbing their things and riding out.

They hit the main streets of Tokyo going ninety miles per hour down the sidewalks and streets, people running to get out of the way. They raced through the streets zooming past the cop cars and made it to the work zone. Darien idled for a second, long enough to pull his helmet off, his bandanna on and lean back to grab a chain out of Andrew's saddlebag.

Andrew pulled his paintball mask on and laughed maniacally as if they were going to raid some poor bystander. "Yippy kai oh kai eh!"

Darien grinned and revved his engine and burned rubber around the corner swinging his chain in a circle. Andrew was behind him laughing holding tight to a crowbar, a machete strapped to his leg.

Darien popped his motorcycle into a wheelie and used it as leverage to knock down the main door. Andrew and Darien rode through the dark, dank halls that used to be their home taking out anyone who came at them.

"They're dropping like flies in a zapper!" Andrew said as he slammed on his breaks, tossing end of his bike up, spinning it into someone's face. "Go get Serena, she's probably with Diamond!"

Darien nodded and used his chain to thin out the crowd as he headed for the main room.

He ducked his head as he came crashing through the main doors, hearing Serena scream over the roar of the motor and the yelling of the men as they went to protect their leader.

Darien laughed and smiled "As Andrew would say "Lets Tussle Boys! Yee Haw!"" He sped towards the men running full speed at him. He jumped off of his bike using the momentum to tackle the men. He quickly wrapped the chain around all three men's necks and hopped back on his bike.

"Looks like its time to hang some cow pokes boys! Yee haw!" He began spinning the bike in a hard left doughnut, securing the chain to the bike and around his wrist. He let go of one side of the chain letting the men fly free after he had heard their necks pop.

He looked over at Diamond who was dragging Serena out the door and growled. "Diamond! I'm here for Serena! Let her go!"

"Make me lover boy!" Diamond said laughing as he continued to run.

Darien sighed and shook his head. "They always have to run…" Darien directed the bike in the direction that Diamond was dragging Serena, his arm up in the air twirling the chains.

Darien's large bike barely fit through the narrow door, but he made it, an evil grin beneath his bandanna. Darien snapped his chain out like a whip and caught Diamond around the waist. He pulled back as he drove by pulling both Diamond and Serena to the floor. Darien jumped off his bike and pulled his chain back, standing on Diamond's arms.

Serena used it, as her chance to get away not sure of what was happening.

Darien slammed the chain across Diamond's face breaking his jaw. He knelt over his former leader and grinned. "You heard that Andrew and I had gotten arrested didn't you Diamond? You used that as your chance to get Serena…but what you didn't count on was my love for her and my promise to protect her!"

Darien slammed his fist into the other man's face. "You trained us to well Diamond!" Darien spit as he stood and slammed his steel toe boot into Diamond's neck cracking it.

Serena ran to Darien clinging to him.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: It started out like a bad dream, but soon she found herself screaming for salvation she was in the middle of genocide on the entire human race.

Ok...up until now, I tried not to include what was running through my mind...but! I decided what the hey. Especially since I received a review from a reader, they said that I lacked the whole physical persona from my characters. I want to thank you. I love receiving comments. They really help move the story along.

05 – February - 2007

_**Saints of Satan**_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

"Darien! I smell smoke!" Serena screamed up at him.

"They're burning this place down around themselves…damn…" Darien grabbed his bike and hopped on. "Get on Serena, we go to go fast. This place is very combustible."

Serena hopped on behind him and held on as he took off through the narrow doorway, down through the smoked filled hallway.

"They're burning it from the exit! Hold on Serena!" Darien yelled as he floored it. Andrew caught up with him holding out his big blood covered machete cutting down anyone in their way.

Darien smiled and laughed looking at Andrew "Yee Haw!" both men yelled as the entire building lit up in flames. Serena looked around and saw the blood, fire, skeleton and ashes and clung tighter to Darien.

Darien and Andrew both ducked down low, Serena looked up and saw the fire engulfed wall and screamed cleaning to Darien "Are you fucking insane?"

"You bet!" Andrew answered as they crashed through the wall into the swell of police cars and vans.

Darien and Andrew skidded to a halt and dropped their weapons before the police shot them.

Darien got off his bike then helped Serena off. He led her by hand the police officer that had questioned him. He pulled his bandanna down and smiled.

The police officers face turned purple "how did you fucking get out Shields."

Andrew dangled the cell keys and laughed "some retard left this within my reach."

Darien laughed and shook his head "does that matter? What matters is that, this is Serena Tsukino and she is safe now."

The cop nodded and put his gun and away and began leading her away from Darien who was being handcuffed. She fought to stop and asked, "What's going to happen to Darien?"

"Him and his buddy and going to go up on the murders they committed and hopefully get the death penalty."

Serena looked back at Darien horrified but he just smiled at her as they led him away to a cop car.

She fought and pulled against the officer leading her away from the fire to an ambulance as Darien was driven away. She screamed and cried yanking against him. "NO! DARIEN! NO! NO! NO! YOU SELF-RIGHTEOUS BASTARDS! DARIEN!"


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: It started out like a bad dream, but soon she found herself screaming for salvation she was in the middle of genocide on the entire human race.

Ok...up until now, I tried not to include what was running through my mind...but! I decided what the hey. Especially since I received a review from a reader, they said that I lacked the whole physical persona from my characters. I want to thank you. I love receiving comments. They really help move the story along.

05 – February - 2007

_**Saints of Satan**_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

What the news had never said about Serena and her disappearance was that she was the God Daughter of the Japanese Prime Minister Shuichi Ueda. And that is where she lived as she watched the TV broadcast of Darien and Andrew's trials.

Both men were up on over thirty counts of voluntary manslaughter and both pleaded guilty, but not to manslaughter to doing what they were told because that is what they were trained to do since childhood.

Her friends couldn't console her or make her eat since she had come back, it was evident to them, as guilt racked them, that Serena had fallen in love Darien, a murderous member of Hell's Army.

What came next shocked no one.

The declaration that Darien and Andrew were guilty.

Serena had cried from sun up to sun down until she wore herself out, only to have nightmares of seeing both of these men put to death.

She had woken up screaming and spit at her God Father as he tried to get her to calm down.

But if they had thought that Serena had reacted insanely to the declaration of the verdict, they never dreamed of such a strong reaction as they sat watching the TV as the court room jeered the men and cheered as they were given there sentence.

Darien and Andrew were going to die.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: It started out like a bad dream, but soon she found herself screaming for salvation she was in the middle of genocide on the entire human race.

Ok...up until now, I tried not to include what was running through my mind...but! I decided what the hey. Especially since I received a review from a reader, they said that I lacked the whole physical persona from my characters. I want to thank you. I love receiving comments. They really help move the story along.

06 – February - 2007

_**Saints of Satan**_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

Serena woke with a start, sitting up in bed, only to groan and lay back down. She looked around and saw that she was in a hospital hooked up to a bunch of machines. She tried to swallow but her throat was to dry, and she was wondering just how long she had been there.

The white door leading into her room opened as Lita walked in, bags under her eyes, her normally bouncy, wavy, shiny brown hair was limp and hung around her shoulders as if it was to much trouble to put it up.

After her walked in her God Father, Shuichi Ueda. He was talking to Lita; neither of them had noticed her yet.

She remembered Darien and Andrew and startled them from their conversation "Lee…" she tried to clear her throat "Lita…"

Lita and Shuichi looked at her, their eyes wide, shocked to see her awake. Lita ran over to her side, taking her hand in hers and holding on as she began crying. Serena was confused but let Lita hold onto her.

In a hoarse and scratchy voice Serena asked Lita "what about Darien and Andrew? Have they executed them yet?"

"Execute…Serena…they haven't even been tried yet. They were waiting for you to wake up, they're charging them with your kidnapping since they're the only members of Hell's Army that they found alive." Lita said looking a little perplexed by her question.

"No, but there was an eight month trial to convict them of murder…and they were found guilty and were given the death sentence! I watched it from my bedroom…I know I did!" Serena said a little frantic confused by her situation.

The nurses and doctors came rushing into Serena's room, checking her stats, asking her questions, but Serena wanted to hear none of that. She finally said, "What the hell is going on?"

The doctor smiled kindly down at her and sat on a chair nearby. "After you had been safely removed from the building that you were being held captive in, it exploded, a large piece of metal covered concrete went flying and hit you in the side of the head. You were lucky your skull didn't cave in. You came in here and I took very good care of you, your friends were here constantly."

She looked behind the doctor and saw Lita hugging and crying Rei, Mina, Amy and Elizabeth. She cleared her throat "the building was on fire…I was forced into a police car, they took me down to the station, got my testimony or whatever and sent me home after they checked me out here at the hospital. It didn't explode…I…I mean…how could I have been here since then? I saw the trial of Darien and Andrew on the TV they were given the death sentence."

The doctor sat been a little taken aback. "You were in a coma for six months Serena. When we finally got you out of the clutches of the Hell's Army stronghold it was June, it's December now. Almost Christmas."

"Christmas?" Serena held her hand to her head. "I…it was a dream then?" Serena began to cry. "Then Darien is still alive?"

"If you mean the men from Hell's Army, yes they're still alive." The doctor said nodding.

"Oh thank God! Maybe…maybe I can…" Serena's stomach growled and she blushed a light pink "Maybe I can get some food up here?"

The doctor smiled and laughed. "Sure thing Serena." With that the doctors and nurses left, leaving Serena alone with her friends.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: It started out like a bad dream, but soon she found herself screaming for salvation she was in the middle of genocide on the entire human race.

Ok...up until now, I tried not to include what was running through my mind...but! I decided what the hey. Especially since I received a review from a reader, they said that I lacked the whole physical persona from my characters. I want to thank you. I love receiving comments. They really help move the story along.

06 – February - 2007

_**Saints of Satan**_

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Serena sat in the small little lawyer's office with the attorney that was going to be prosecuting Darien and Andrew. Beside her was he God Father, holding gently onto her hand for support, smiling at her, a sad look in his eyes.

Serena smiled back at him, feeling sorry for the man. He had lost his best friend, one of his Godchildren and thought he had lost her as well. She sighed and squeezed his hand. And she had been living and loving worrying him.

The man sitting behind the desk pushed his little gold framed glasses up his nose and looked at Serena. "Welcome back to Miss Tsukino, now…I want to know exactly what happened to you, we want those men behind bars don't we?"

"Did they please innocent or guilty to the charges presented to them?" Serena asked.

"They've pleaded guilty to every charge except for the charge of kidnapping you." The lawyer said folding his hands together on his large wooden desk.

"I won't make a case against them." Serena said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why won't you?" Her God Father asked.

"Because they took care of me. When I first got there, Andrew brought me clean clothes, food, water, then Darien took me out of my cell and housed me in his room, let me take showers, anything as long as I stayed in his room where I was safe. When someone tried to bust in to try to get to me he dissuaded them, including one of his best friends. They took care of me, made me smile and laugh and sometimes forget where I was even if it was just for a second. I won't raise the axe that you want me to." Serena looked out the window.

"But they've killed innocent people, they're bad people Miss. Tsukino." The lawyer said trying to appeal to her good nature.

"So? They risked their lives coming into a building that they knew Hell's Army would set and ablaze just to save me. They let themselves be arrested just to see me safe. They're good people, they were brain washed as children, raised to kill, not kill because they want to." She said sighing.

"Its like those kids in the aborigine tribes. We think its gross and morally wrong to eat people and they eat people. Now and days there are still cannibalistic tribes that eat people. Their children do the same because that is how they were raised. Well, Andrew and Darien were raised to believe that they were meant to kill people. Its just what they do."

Her God Father patted her hand and talked to the lawyer as she sat and stared out the window wanting nothing more then to have him and hold him again. A lone tear escaped and trailed a hot salty trail down her cheek as she thought of just how bad this was going to be for everyone involved.

Serena sat at the island counter in the kitchen of her God Father's estate and ate her lunch with her God Father and his wife, Tohru Ueda. She heard what they said but didn't reply.

First she lost her family and now she was going to lose a good friend and the man she loved. She pushed her bowl away, half filled and walked out of the kitchen and went up stairs to her room, depression weighing heavily on her shoulders.

"Tomorrow, I will get to see you Darien, but not how I want to, but how they'll make me. I will be sitting in the courtroom watching you up on the stand wearing handcuffs and an orange jumper with hundreds of angry eyes focused on you." She murmured into her pillow. "I won't testify against you Darien, I will try and make them see just how much of a good person you and Andrew truly are."


	21. Chapter Twenty

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: It started out like a bad dream, but soon she found herself screaming for salvation she was in the middle of genocide on the entire human race.

Ok...up until now, I tried not to include what was running through my mind...but! I decided what the hey. Especially since I received a review from a reader, they said that I lacked the whole physical persona from my characters. I want to thank you. I love receiving comments. They really help move the story along.

06 – February - 2007

_**Saints of Satan**_

_**Chapter Twenty**_

The courtroom had to be large with how much international media this case was getting. Serena was sitting in the front row seeing Andrew and Darien sitting side by side. A smile on both of their faces. She sighed and smiled shaking her head. "Even in this kind of a tight situation they can still smile and make light of it." Serena said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Its only going to make people think that they think murder is funny." Rei said angrily.

Serena shook her head "That's not their style. They're trying not to laugh at that." She pointed to the big black bailiff. "His zipper is down."

Lita looked over at the smiling Serena and shook her head.

They continued to sit in that courtroom for months as they went through arguments, crime scene photos, with the last murder case being that of Serena's own family.

The prosecution lawyer stood and walked out from around his table. "Your honor, I would like to call the soul survivor of the attack on the Tsukino residence. Serena Tsukino."

The courtroom buzzed as Serena stood, her blonde hair hanging loose down her back. She walked to the end of her row and took off the long black coat that she'd been wearing, knowing that she was going to be going up onto the stand.

Beneath it she was wearing a black midriff turtleneck sweater that barely covered her ample chest, a pair of tight leather pants and large combat boots.

Andrew and Darien smiled at each other and sat back amused as hell that Serena was showing her support for them.

The crowd gasped though at her clothing choice. No one sure what to make of it. But what caught them off guard the most was Serena sauntering up to the defense table and kissing Darien tongue against tongue.

The judge banged him gavel against the stand "Miss Tsukino! Please!"

Serena grinned as she pulled away from Darien saying out loud for the entire courtroom to hear "I love you Darien Shields."

He laughed lightly "I love you too Serena Tsukino, my little Meatball Head."

Serena took the stand and the bailiff approached her with the bible "Do you swear to the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

Serena nodded "you bet." She took her seat and crossed her arms under her breasts and crossing her legs. She smiled and cocked her head to the side, trying not to laugh as she watched Andrew bury his face in his arms, his entire body shaking as he suppressed laughing out loud.

The prosecution attorney fiddled with his tie realizing just how unhelpful Serena was going to be. "For court records…will you please state your full name please?"

"Serena Bailey Tsukino."

"Miss Tsukino, do you recall what happened the day of March seventeenth of this year?"

"Of course I do." Serena said smirking.

"What happened please?"

"I was running late for school when I ran into Darien Shields. He proceeded in making fun of my buns and called me meatball head, but I was mad so I told him "Go Fuck a Sheep." He looked shocked that I swore." Serena said smiling.

"So you insulted Mr. Shields?"

"Yeah, but we've been doing that for a couple of years. It wasn't anything new. I was just pissed this time so I swore at him." She shrugged and looked around the expansive courtroom and made a face at Andrew who had been getting himself under control. But he snorted and buried his face in his arms again trying to mute his giggling.

"Miss Tsukino! Please! Stop interaction with the defense!" The judge said rubbing his forehead.

Serena nodded and saluted him. "Right."

"Miss Tsukino can you tell us what happened afterwards?"

Serena nodded "Sure, I ended up late to school again and got detention again. But on my way home, I heard the roar of motorcycles. I thought it was weird that they were following me, but they passed right by me when I got home and I thought it was coincidence."

"But was it a coincidence?" The lawyer asked turning his back to her and looking at the jury.

"No."

"NO!" The lawyer yelled. Serena arched one of her thin blonde eyebrows at the man and shook her head. "No it was not a coincidence! Tell us all why!"

"I was in my room, sleeping when I heard motorcycles again. The walls were rattling, things falling off everywhere." Serena said as she replayed the gruesome moment in her head. Her amused expression disappeared to be replaced by one of sadness and horror.

She swallowed. "I heard screaming so I got up to see just what was going on. I opened my door and saw my little brother Sammy hanging from his door way with a rope around his neck. I saw my dad dead just outside the door to his bedroom and I heard my mom screaming and men laughing as I'm sure they were raping her." She brushed the tears from her eyes. She looked over at Darien and Andrew their faces serious and sympathetic.

Darien nodded for her to continue. "I screamed and they turned to me, grins on their dirty faces. One big man came towards me and took his club, or bat or whatever and smashed my cat Luna. Her head exploded, her blood and brains covering me, some of it flying into my mouth…" she started to turn green as she remembered the taste. "Oh God…the taste…" she swallowed as she started to throw up a little. "The next…" she took a breath and swallowed again "the next thing I remember was the club come flying towards me and I was out like a light."

"What happened when you woke up Miss Tsukino?"

Serena looked up like she was waking from a dream. "When I woke up?" She closed her eyes and thought. "When I woke up I was in some sort of dungeon, cell deal. I smelled feces and urine, plus the sight of my cat splattered on my pajamas, I puked and passed out. The next thing I remember is waking up to Andrew. He had brought me clean clothes, water and food. He said that he was there to take care of me. Make sure that I was alright." She smiled "He was wearing his usual no shirt, leather pants, big boots and paintball mask. I grew accustomed to the mask. My first time seeing him without it was weird."

"So was it Andrew Furuhata that you met?" The lawyer asked.

She looked over at Andrew "Is that your last name?"

Andrew smiled and nodded.

"Oh, yes, then I guess it was Andrew Furuhata that I met." Serena said nodding.

"It was Andrew Furuhata that you met at the Hell's Army stronghold, what about Darien Shields?"

Serena frowned knowing what he was doing. "Yes, I saw Darien Shields at the Hell's Army stronghold."

"So both of these men were soldiers in the Hell's Army gang?"

Serena nodded "correct."

"Thank you Miss. Tsukino, no further questions your honor."

The short, bumbling defense attorney stood up then and began asking his questions. "What happened when you met both of my clients Miss Tsukino?"

"Andrew gave me an outfit to wear and he turned his back so he wouldn't see me naked. I got dressed and he took me to meet their leader." She shrugged. "After speaking with the leader who threatened me with rape Andrew took me back to my cell. I remember sitting in my cell crying about my family and friends even wishing to see Darien even though he made fun of me, Darien himself came through the door. It was like seeing a knight in shining armor on a white horse."

Serena laughed "But then when I realized that Darien was really part of Hell's Army it was like seeing an ugly ogre on a dragon. But he took me to his room refusing to have me sleep in a disgusting cell. He gave me some new clothes and let me take a shower."

"So both of my clients never offered any hostility towards you? They took care of you am I correct?"

Serena smiled. "Yes, that is correct."

"What happened with my clients during your months kept there?"

"They took care of me. Andrew came to visit, making me laugh, Darien protected me, brought me food. He even snuck in a hot fudge sundae one time." She smiled. "They then told me, that in Hell's Army, that to truly protect a woman she had to marry a man. They don't poach other soldier's wives. So I "married" Darien Shields according to the Armies codes. The next day he was arrested."

"What happened after he was arrested Miss Tsukino?"

"After the news had spread that Andrew and Darien ad been arrested, everyone went nuts. They were gathering up their things' getting ready to move, that's when their leader came to me. He was trying to get me to go with him, saying that I was going to be chained to a bed in the new base, naked for him to have me anytime he wanted me as revenge…"

"Why revenge Miss Tsukino?"

"One night while I was sleeping, their leader's brother, Sapphire, tried to come in and rape me. Darien caught him and fought him, Darien ended up killing Sapphire."

"So my client killed a man to protect you? What happened next?"

Serena smiled affectionately with the memory. "He was sitting on our bed. I woke up hearing him sobbing. I saw the blood on his bare chest and realized what he had done. He had explained what happened. I went to him to comfort him and we ended up making love. I realized it then, that I was in love him."

"You and Darien Shields had intercourse?"

"Yes, we had intercourse, we slept together, made love and fucked!" Serena said sitting back crossing her arms.

Darien shook his head smiling. The defense attorney cleared his throat "you said though, that you realized you were in love with him?"

"Yes, correct. I am in love with Darien Shields, forced soldier of Hell's Army. A man that wanted to be a doctor as a child, but instead of saving people was brain washed to kill them."

"What about Andrew Furuhata?"

Serena grinned, "Andrew was the friend I needed. He would play around and joke around with me. He always made me laugh like a big brother. He was just as protective as Darien was."

"Thank you Miss Tsukino. I'm done with my questions your honor."

The judge nodded and looked at Serena. "You may get off the stand now Miss. Tsukino."

Serena thanked him and walked back to her seat, but not before leaning in to kiss Darien again.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: It started out like a bad dream, but soon she found herself screaming for salvation she was in the middle of genocide on the entire human race.

Ok...up until now, I tried not to include what was running through my mind...but! I decided what the hey. Especially since I received a review from a reader, they said that I lacked the whole physical persona from my characters. I want to thank you. I love receiving comments. They really help move the story along.

06 – February - 2007

_**Saints of Satan**_

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

Darien sat on the stand staring at Serena the entire time a smile on his face as the prosecution questioned him. "Did you have any part in the kidnapping of Serena Tsukino?"

"No."

"Did you kill any member of her family?"

"No."

"Did you kill to protect her?"

"Yes. And I would again."

"Did you break out of jail?"

"Yes."

"Have you killed before?"

Darien smiled and nodded "yes."

"How many times would you say you've killed before Mr. Shields?"

"I would say three by the time I was eighteen and four recently, not including Hell's Army members."

The prosecution lawyer gave him a dirty look, which only made Darien grin at him.

"I'm done your honor, defenses witness."

"Darien, why did you break out of jail?"

"To save Serena. She was in danger because Andrew and I weren't there to protect her."

"What happened when you went in to save her?"

"Andrew and I broke down the door with our bikes and Andrew volunteered to stay behind and take care of things while I went ahead to save Serena. I killed Czar, our leader who is also known as Diamond Lee Thompson." Darien said as he crossed his arms. "I am in love with Serena Tsukino, I wanted her safe. Nothing more in life, I could be deemed guilty with every charge, sentenced to death and the only guilt I would have is that Andrew got caught along with me. Knowing that she loves me and knowing that she is safe is all I care about."

"What are you saying Darien?" The defense attorney asked truly confused.

"What I'm saying is that, I had planned to sneak Andrew and Serena out of the base, and deliver Serena and myself to the police. I was tired of being under Czar's control, and I believe that what I did in life was wrong. So, I will accept any sentence you give me, happily because as a dying thought, I will think of Serena and the nights that we spent in each other's arms, hopefully those thoughts will keep me cool in Hell."

"Defense rests…your honor."

Darien sat next to Andrew and sighed raking fingers through his hair.

"I don't think reverse psychology will work on the jury dude." Andrew said as he watched the prosecution lawyer get up.

"It wasn't reverse psychology Andrew. I meant it."

"Then you are seriously eye ball deep in love and sinking fast."

Darien grinned and nodded "I know."

The prosecution called Andrew to the stand and Serena knew that this would be a comedy routine.

The bailiff brought the bible over to Andrew "Place your right hand on the bible. Do you swear to tell the whole the truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I will if you zip up that barn door man. That's more offensive than the crimes you guys have charged me with." Andrew grinned down at the big, bald black man that radiated badass.

Serena snorted and covered her mouth as the man zipped himself up as discreetly as possible.

Serena could just imagine that the judge's blood pressure was rising just from her, Andrew and Darien put together.

"Please state your name for court records please." Said the tedious prosecution attorney.

Andrew grinned "Matthew Ryan Fifi Migilacutty!"

"Truthfully!" the attorney shouted getting a tick in his cheek.

"Andrew Brian Furuhata." Andrew said grinning.

"How long have you been part of Hell's Army?"

"Since I was twelve. I ran away from home."

"I see. So you voluntarily joined Hell's Army then?"

Andrew shook his head. "Mm…nope." He smiled his childish, I'm not going to give you full answers smile.

"So they forced you?"

"Nope."

"Then how did you get involved?" The tick grew more rapid.

"Darien's parents basically adopted me, before they were killed that is."

"So Darien Shield's parents forced you?"

"Nope!" Andrew beamed at the attorney.

"Then how did you get into killing people?"

"I was brain washed basically. They reprogrammed me. Put me through the training the kids went through. They turn us little buggers into killing machines. Fight for what we tell you to, kill all. Made us believe that it was for the best of humanity. We were their puppets, until Serena that is." Andrew tipped an imaginary hat towards Serena.

"So you didn't have fun killing people then? You have been put on record as saying things like "Yee Haw," as you sliced someone down with a machete. Is this wrong?"

"Nope. My favorite is "Lets Tussle Boys!" when I would get into fist fights." Andrew started rocking back and forth swaying his head like he was listening to music.

"I think he could get an insanity plea." Mina whispered into Serena's ear. Serena smirked, but even though she would smile and laugh, she still felt a heavy lead weight on her heart and stomach that these two men, who meant so much to her were in trouble.

"How many people have you killed Mr. Furuhata?"

"Um…I…think…about…ten. I was always called a sissy and a Wussy because I wouldn't kill as many people as I could. Darien too." Andrew said posing into the thinker's position as best he could with his wrists cuffed together.

The attorney sighed and shook his head. "Prosecution rests your honor."


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: It started out like a bad dream, but soon she found herself screaming for salvation she was in the middle of genocide on the entire human race.

Ok...up until now, I tried not to include what was running through my mind...but! I decided what the hey. Especially since I received a review from a reader, they said that I lacked the whole physical persona from my characters. I want to thank you. I love receiving comments. They really help move the story along.

06 – February - 2007

_**Saints of Satan**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

Everyone held their collective breaths as they waited for the announcement of whether Andrew and Darien were guilty or innocent. Though most of the breaths belonged to those that wanted to see them fry.

The jury piled back out and took their seats, handing their decision to the bailiff who passed it on to the judge.

The judge read over the note and nodded.

Both the defense and prosecution teams stood as Andrew and Darien looked at the ground.

The judge stood and cleared his throat. "The defendants have been found guilty in seventeen of thirty counts of manslaughter in the first degree."

Darien nodded his head as Andrew sighed and ruffled his hair. Serena fell to the floor beginning to cry, the girls tried to hold her together.

"In the case of the Tsukino murder the defendants have been found innocent." Andrew and Darien hugged each other and looked back at Serena who was sobbing in her friend's arms.

"And finally in the case of the kidnapping of Serena Tsukino the defendants have been found innocent. Bailiff, take them away please."

Serena got up quickly, still sobbing and ran to Darien, no one getting in her way. She hugged Andrew and kissed his cheek, but she held onto Darien, kissing him deeply.

The bailiff tried to pull Serena away, but she clung to her man sobbing into his chest.

"Serena," Darien said gently "You must let go."

"I love you Darien!"

"And I love you Serena. But I did the crimes, and I'll serve my sentence, whatever it may be." Darien gently pried her off and walked out behind Andrew, tears pouring from his eyes.

"The date for their sentencing will be Monday next week." And the judge banged his gavel.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: It started out like a bad dream, but soon she found herself screaming for salvation she was in the middle of genocide on the entire human race.

Ok...up until now, I tried not to include what was running through my mind...but! I decided what the hey. Especially since I received a review from a reader, they said that I lacked the whole physical persona from my characters. I want to thank you. I love receiving comments. They really help move the story along.

06 – February - 2007

_**Saints of Satan**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_

The judge sighed heavily. "I hate to sentence you boys with that little blonde girl crying all over you back there, but it must be done."

Darien nodded "We understand your honor."

"In accordance with the crimes that you were convicted of the minimum is seventeen life sentences, the maximum is death."

"We're not surprised your honor" Andrew said, his voice thick and scared.

"I thought about the crimes deeply boys, and even though you got a sweet little girl like that to trust and even love you, and even though you seem like nice enough boys. I reached my sentence. Death." With that the judge banged his gavel and sat back in his chair.

Darien winced and began crying as Andrew started shaking looking over at his friend.

Everyone in the courtroom felt horrible for the decision as they heard Serena began to scream and cry trying to rush away from her friends and Godparents to get to Darien.

Darien turned and looked at Serena. He gave her his biggest, charming smile he could muster and blew her a kiss.

Andrew saluted her trying to laugh but it only came out choked with tears.

The judge nodded. "Let them say good bye for now."

They let go of Serena and she rushed to the front of the room holding onto Darien and Andrew both.

"It isn't fair…" She sobbed into their clothes.

"Maybe not for you Serena, but think of the families who lost everything and everyone. Sisters, brothers, moms, dads, grandparents…" Andrew said stroking her hair.

Darien kissed the top of her hair. "I love you Serena. Even as my soul rots in hell for causing so much pain in my short lifetime, I will always love you."

Andrew laughed a bit. "We'll give Satan Hell for you Serena. Maybe he'll get so annoyed he'll send us to heaven for God to be annoyed with."

Serena choked up a laugh. "I'll die without you Darien. I need you."

"You don't need me Serena. You need your friends and your Godparents. Don't let me walk out of that door with the thought of you dying let me walk out of that door with the thought of you living happily, falling in love, marrying and having kids. I will die with a smile on my face if you let me have that thought. Please Serena." Darien said forcing her to look up at his face.

"Ok Darien…I promise to live the rest of my days happily."

"That's my girl…" Darien bent down and kissed her deeply. "Say goodbye Serena."

"NO!" She held onto them tighter.

"Please Serena…this has to be the way…smile for us as we leave please. Just remember the time we had. Not the times we won't." Andrew said trying to pry out of the blondes grip.

"I love you both."

Rei, Lita, Amy and Mina had to hold the blonde as Darien kissed her once more as both men pulled out her grip.

They walked backwards for a bit. "Smile Serena, please."

Serena nodded and smiled for them even as the tears poured down her cheeks. She held onto her friends as she collapsed to the floor screaming and sobbing.

(Don't listen to the trinity blood soundtrack with this chapter. I am and I'm crying.)


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: It started out like a bad dream, but soon she found herself screaming for salvation she was in the middle of genocide on the entire human race.

Ok...up until now, I tried not to include what was running through my mind...but! I decided what the hey. Especially since I received a review from a reader, they said that I lacked the whole physical persona from my characters. I want to thank you. I love receiving comments. They really help move the story along.

07 – February - 2007

_**Saints of Satan**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Four**_

Andrew sat in the cell, holding onto the bars as he watched Darien walk by in cuffs. His back was straight; he didn't look around just smiled as tears poured down his cheeks. A priest walked behind him reading him his last rights as they headed for the execution chamber.

Andrew called out to his friend "I'll meet you there soon! Kick Satan once in the nuts for me until I get there man!"

Darien laid strapped to the cool metal table, his head back, his wrists and arms held down facing up, his legs strapped down so he wouldn't try to get loose.

Darien closed his eyes as the priest made the sign of the cross above him.

"Any last words my son?" The elderly priest asked.

Darien nodded as best he could. "I will die a happy man knowing the love of my soul mate. Bless God for that one gift, and fuck you all to Satan's hands for taking it away."

Serena ran into the room and looked through the large glass window just as they were getting ready to hook Darien up to the machine that would take his life.

She ran to the window and banged on it to get their attention.

Darien looked over and smiled sadly. "And there she is…padre…get her out of here…I don't care how non-violent this is, I don't want her to see me die…she's seen to much death as it is."

The priest nodded and left to tend to Serena.

She kissed the window and yelled, "I love you Darien!"

"I love you too Serena." He said as he watched her try to slip out of the prison guard and priests grip. "That's why you must leave." He rolled his back up and closed his eyes keeping Serena in his sight.

But, just before they shoved the needle into his arm the phone rang. Darien held his breathe and Serena stopped fighting.

The man said "Uh huh." And hung up the phone. He started undoing Darien's straps and smiled down at him, as Darien looked up confused. "You and Furuhata are two lucky sons of bitches. The Prime Minister himself has just pardoned you both; that was him on the phone."

Darien sat up "what does that mean?"

"Means you jail birds can fly free."

Darien needed no further prodding. He jumped off the table and ran into the viewing room and scooped up Serena in his arms. He kissed her deeply and held her tight.

"I don't know who I love more right now. You or your God Father."

"My God Father?" Serena looked confused.

"He just pardoned Andrew and I both!"

Serena screamed and jumped into Darien's arms, legs wrapped around his waist as he spun her and kissed her.

The priest smiled and touched Darien's arms. "Looks like God wants you to keep this gift and use your freedom to keep it safe forever."

"No problems there padre. I'm marrying this woman first chance I get!"

Serena laughed and hugged him "Oh Darien!"


	26. Epilogue

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, K.P. Phelps, here by state for future reference that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own a few DVDs, Videos and manga but nothing more.

Summary: It started out like a bad dream, but soon she found herself screaming for salvation she was in the middle of genocide on the entire human race.

Ok...up until now, I tried not to include what was running through my mind...but! I decided what the hey. Especially since I received a review from a reader, they said that I lacked the whole physical persona from my characters. I want to thank you. I love receiving comments. They really help move the story along.

07 – February - 2007

_**Saints of Satan**_

_**Epilogue**_

Serena stood in the lobby of the prison, Darien's arms wrapped tightly around her waist as Andrew came out looking around confused.

He looked over at Darien and Serena and paled. "Ghosts?"

Serena laughed and ran towards him and jumped into his arms. "Andrew you idiot!" She laughed and hugged him tightly.

"What's happening? One minute I'm praying for one good swing at Satan and the next I'm being lead out here, told nothing."

"Serena's God Father personally pardoned us." Darien said pulling Serena off of Andrew and squeezing her into his arms.

"Oh, thank God! I'm not going to die?"

Darien laughed and shook his head "not yet. We're free man. No prison either!"

"Oh my God, I've never wanted to kiss a man in my life, but Serena, I want to French that man!" Andrew said jumping around. "Yee Haw!"

"Please don't." A male voice said from the door.

They turned and both Darien and Andrew hugged him, squeezing him. "I love you man!" Andrew said playfully crying. It was Serena's God Father, the Prime Minister of Japan.

"Yes, well…" he pushed them both off. "Serena wouldn't eat; sleep, not since your sentencing. Not only that, but I believe that there is good on you two. You both better prove it." He grabbed Darien's shoulder "and you better treat her right."

"Don't worry sir. I'll kick his ass if he hurts Serena, then I'll marry her myself!" Andrew said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Her God Father looked at him horrified "please don't."

As both men walked out into the sunshine wearing blue jeans, sneakers and t-shirts, they looked down at the little blonde girl that had saved their lives.

"Better marry this girl for real Darien. I might just try and take her." Andrew said laughing.

"You couldn't handle her Andrew. You would go even more insane then you already are."

Serena just smiled and laughed and ran towards her God Father's limo. "You can fight over me later, lets just go home!"

Both men just nodded and walked off towards the small girl with so much heart, courage and hyperactivity.

_**Fin**_

**(If you liked this one, please read my story. It's called "Till The Shadows of Night Come" Series about Serena as Serenity the vampire, Darien the hunter Endymion and their family.)**


End file.
